


Swimming and Tech don't mix

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Human AU, Lesbian, im burning an lapidot hell, kinda fluff i guess, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peridot, a Sophomore, leaves her phone after watching swim practice, she meets the beautiful, yet frightening Lapis Lazuli. (Also a sophomore)</p><p>.... And Pearl said love at first sight didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming and Tech don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't written anything lately because of finals and stuff, so here you go! :3

"Oh, come on P Dot! It's Steven's first swimming lesson, he'll want us all to be there!" Amethyst wined, practically dragging the blonde out the door. "It's just a swimming lesson, can't I go another time?!" Peridot groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No." Garnet answered, the young woman stated, her face emotionless as usual. "Garnet and Amethyst are right. You should go, Peridot." Pearl answered, the ballerina elegantly stepping out the door. "Oh, come on! You're only saying that because Ame is you're girlfriend." Peridot grumbled, crossing her arms. Amethyst cackled at this, slapping Peridot's shoulder. "Seriously?! Do you know how many times we've disagreed? It's endless! It can be a turn on though..." The shorter girl mumured thoughtfully. "Amethyst!" Pearl scolded, her light pink blush making the purple haired girl chuckle.

After about ten minutes of arguing, Peridot was dragged out the door to the swim meet. She was silent the whole car ride, and the beginning of the lesson. That was before she saw her. The girl must've been her age, (16) or a bit older. She had tan skin, beautiful blue eyes, and dyed blue hair, which ended at her shoulder blades. The girl must've been a lifeguard, due to her red bikini. Peridot hadn't realized she's been starring, until their eyes locked. The bluenette raised an eyebrow, making Peridot tear her eyes away, a blushing mess. "Yo p dot, who're you all flustered over?" The short girl quickly saw the same girl Peridot'd been staring at, and laughed hysterically. "Oh my god! Peridot has the hots for Steven's babysitter! This is priceless!" Peridot's face heated up, and she tried to cover her friend's mouth, horrified. "Steven's babysitter?!" Peridot exclaimed, terrified.

Peridot had ignored the blue haired girl for the rest of the time, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Once the swimming lesson was over, Steven had ran over to the four, proud of himself for being able to swim without a float. They'd all congratulated him, proud of the ten year old. Steven'd led them out, claiming he wanted to go to McDonald's after. After about five minuites into the car ride, Peridot froze. Her phone wasn't in her pocket. Had if fallen out?! No, that's impossible. She must've left it on the bleachers, near the swimming pool. 

She'd gotten out of the car, and ran to the gym, where the pool was located. So what if it was pouring rain?! She needed her phone! After navigating her way through the gym, she'd found her phone on the bleachers, and grabbed it. "You know, after five, the pool belongs to the swim team only." Peridot jumped at the smooth, yet dark voice. "Oh, I didn't-" Peridot stopped as she looked at her speaker. It was the beautiful girl from before! Peridot felt a dark blush creep onto her face. The girl chuckled, and climbed up the bleachers, to meet Peridot. "You're cute. You're one of Steven's roommates, right? He's told me lots about you." Peridot let out a squeak. Her? Cute?! Was this girl trying to get sex?! Should she run?! Peridot realized she'd been asked a question. "Oh! Er... Yeah." The blonde answered, still a stuttering mess. 

"You're Steven's babysitter, right?" Peridot managed, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah. It's Lapis, by the way. Lapis Lazuli." "That's s beautiful name." Peridot gushed, not even realizing she'd spoken. Lapis giggled, and Peridot could've sworn she saw a slight blush. "I-I'm Peridot... Peridot Diamond." The blond choked out, still dying of embarrassment. "That's a cute name." Lapis grinned, watching Peridot's face flush. "Heh. Thanks..." Peridot mumbled, staring at her feet. "Hey, listen... Maybe I should have your number, just incase something ever happened with Steven..." Lapis offered, scratching the back of her head. Peridot smiled. "T-that'd be great." She chuckled, and handed Lapis her phone. After copying each other's numbers, the two said their farewells. Peridot was about to turn and leave, when she felt lips on her cheek. "I may need some help babysitting Steven next time..." Peridot grinned. She'd thank Steven later.


End file.
